


Coming Home

by Magestii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: End-Game spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Spoilers, seriously that's all it is it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Set years after the end of the major story arc in Pokemon Sun and Moon (so there will be spoilers immediately after this), Lillie returns from Kanto and resolves things with Moon once and for all, also revisiting Hau and Gladion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is just a short thing that I've had on my computer for a while. It makes me smile a lot, so I decided to post it, and I hope you guys like it too!

Moon stepped through the huge gateway to the elite four. It had been an eventful day of battling challengers, but everyone has to go home at some point in time. In all honesty, she hadn’t expected to head home. She’d planned on pulling another all-nighter in the headquarters if Hau didn’t show up to insist that she get some sleep. Instead, however, she had gotten a call from professor Kukui asking her to “get to my lab as soon as you can! I’ve got a surprise for you! Woo!”  
So it was that she called her charizard and flew to Kukui’s lab, landing outside. She could very faintly hear music, perhaps they were battling for the tapu again. Moon smiled, taking in the familiar sounds and smells of her hometown at night, before casually walking up to the door of Kukui’s lab and knocking three times.  
“No!” exclaimed the vaguely-familiar voice of a woman, “Wait-I’m not ready!”  
“It’ll be fine,” Kukui responded, “I’m getting the door now.”  
“I-um-okay!” exclaimed the woman. Moon watched as the door in front of her opened and a grinning Kukui beckoned her inside. He had a little grey hair but was no less eccentric and energetic than he had been when Moon had started her trial. Moon smiled and walked in.  
“Thanks Kuks!” she said, “What’ve you got to show m-” she met green eyes that were insanely familiar and froze in her tracks, instantly forgetting what she was saying. The woman immediately looked to the floor, seemingly ashamed of something.  
“L-Lillie?” asked Moon. The woman nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and continuing her staring contest with the floor.  
“You’re back!” exclaimed Moon, feeling excitement bursting like butterflies in her stomach, bringing a smile to her face and making her feel like she was going to start crying. She ran forward and hugged the woman, who she had finally outgrown by about an inch. Lillie froze and inhaled sharply before nodding and hugging her back. Moon took a step back, looking down at her.  
“Are you alright?” she asked. Lillie was blushing and Moon felt a similar reaction from herself, scratching the back of her neck.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” said Lillie.  
“Hm?” asked Moon, “what do you mean?”  
“Well I’ve been here for about a week but I got nervous so I made the professor promise that he wouldn’t tell you,” she said, avoiding eye contact. Moon furrowed her brow.  
“Hey, that’s alright,” she said, “I can understand that. I would’ve been nervous too if I had known that you were here.” Lillie nodded, and then suddenly looked up to meet Moon’s eyes, seeming determined.  
“Moon…” she muttered, “that’s not the only reason.” She seemed to nod to herself in reassurance.  
“What do you mean?” asked Moon.  
“Do you remember all of those years ago, during that party after you became the champion?” asked Lillie. She had started, she couldn’t stop now.  
“Yeah, I do! That’s when we met the Tapu Koko!” she grinned, “I had a lot of fun, why?”  
“That wasn’t all… Right before the fireworks started I had something important to tell you. They interrupted me, though, and… I just got so nervous and I didn’t want to ruin anything, so… I never told you. I thought I would get over it but… I have something that I really need to tell you.” Moon blushed a little. Lillie was getting awfully close, and the familiar smell of the other woman was both reassuring and startling. Lillie looked down at the ground, then she looked up to meet Moon’s eyes, taking a deep breath.  
“Moon!” exclaimed a familiar voice. Lillie turned to look over Moon’s shoulder, where she undoubtedly saw Hau. The man grinned and walked over to them, effectively ending the conversation.  
“I’m so sorry, Lillie made me promise not to tell you that she was back!” Moon furrowed her brow. That made the last week make significantly more sense, given all of the times that Hau had slapped his own hand over his mouth to shut himself up while talking about something or other.  
“But now we’re all together again!” Hau was so excited that Moon had to smile, and Lillie huffed quietly, about to say something.  
“I think that we should all get a malasada together,” he said, “like old times?” Moon nodded enthusiastically. She occasionally forgot to eat while she was battling challengers. Lillie sighed and smiled, nodding as well.  
“That would be nice, Hau,” she said, “My pokémon haven’t had any yet.” Hau froze, with a look of utter betrayal.  
“What?” he asked, “that’s terrible, those poor things! We need to go right now!” Hau ran outside, motioning for them to follow him. Moon beamed.  
“That’s right, you’re a trainer now!” she said, beginning to walk towards the door “I need to meet all of your friends!” Lillie smiled a little at that.  
“I think it’d be good for you to meet them as well,” she said, coming to walk next to Moon. She walked as close to the woman as she could without being suspicious, eyeing Hau. The man was an amazing friend, but his presence made her nervous while Moon was around. He’d had years to get close to her, while Lillie had only just returned. She frowned and looked away, before realizing that Moon had said something.  
“Sorry, what?” asked Lillie.  
“I was asking if you’re here to challenge me,” said Moon, smirking, “Hau will tell you that I don’t go easy on friends. I actually give it my all because it makes me really happy to see how strong my friends are and I get to show them how strong I am. It feels amazing to see just how hard they’ve worked on learning things that I never would’ve thought of… I love it.” she realized that she had started ranting and blushed a little.  
“Actually…” Lillie paused, furrowing her brow, “I want to take my island challenge. I feel like I should have done it as a child and I really want to get to experience that.” Moon smiled.  
“I loved it, so I think you’ll have a great time,” she said.  
“Same here!” exclaimed Hau, before mock-glaring at Moon, “Except when a certain rival continually beat me.” Moon smiled mock-sarcastically.  
“That’s just what you get when you have the future champion as a rival, what can I say?” she shrugged, before they both laughed a little. Lillie shifted a little closer to Moon before they arrived at the malasada shop and Hau ran inside, letting all six of his pokemon out. Moon smiled awkwardly.  
“The first time he did that, the women inside completely freaked out, but at this point they’re used to it. They even have the ‘Hau Special,’” she smirked, “it can feed an entire team of pokemon and the malasadas have little smiley-faces on them. I think it’s cute.” Lillie nodded, smiling a little.  
“That does sound cute…” she looked into the shop, were Hau had already vanished from the counter to go get a seat, and then back to Moon, taking a step forward.  
“Moon,” she said, “about our conversation earlier…”  
“Oh yeah, what do you want to talk about?” asked Moon, suddenly looking a little worried, “are you alright?”  
“It’s nothing bad!” exclaimed Lillie, “Or at least… I hope you won’t find it bad…” she blushed a little, looking nervous but determined.  
“Moon-”  
“Guys come on!” called Hau, “The malasadas are gonna get cold! Or eaten. Primarily by me.” He chuckled awkwardly. Moon looked at him and then at Lillie.  
“Alright, just give us a minute please!” she chirped, shooting him a thumbs-up. Hau nodded and went back inside, and Moon turned back to Lillie, who looked her in the eyes, blushing.  
“Moon…” she began, taking a step forward. Moon froze, looking at the woman in front of her and wearing a blush that combatted Lillie’s.  
“You helped me so much back then…” Lillie murmured. Moon looked at her. She was really close.  
“You risked your life on many occasions for me, and when I travelled with you and we grew close I became more confident in myself and my ambitions. You protected me when I needed it but you were also there for me just as a friend and that was extremely valuable. Before I knew it, I…” Lillie blushed and looked away, “I don’t know how to actually say it after all this time… um…” Moon looked down at the blushing mess of her friend and cautiously hugged her, receiving a noise of surprise then content.  
“Um… How about after this, we go to the ruins?” she asked, before looking away and mumbling, “just us this time.” Lillie froze for a moment before nodding frantically.  
“Yes, I’d like that,” she said. Moon reluctantly let go of her.  
“Now let’s go before Hau eats all of the malasadas without us,” she said, smiling. Lillie still looked flustered, but she smiled and nodded, heading inside after Moon. They walked in and Moon sat across from Hau, Lillie sitting as close to her as she could without being too suspicious.  
“I left some just for you!” Hau exclaimed, beaming. Moon broke out in a smile. He really was just a nice guy, and one of her closest friends.  
“Thank you, Hau,” said Lillie, tentatively grabbing a malasada and digging in. She made a noise of surprise and proceeded to eat almost the entire thing in one bite, before looking up in shock. “I had forgotten how good they were,” she said sheepishly. Moon offered her the rest of her malasada without thinking.  
“You can have the rest of mine if you want,” she said, muffled around a mouth of food. Lillie blushed, and Moon realized that she had offered an indirect kiss as well, reddening a little but not taking it back. Lillie took the malasada and ate it, more slowly than she had eaten the last one, and smiled.  
“Thank you, Moon,” she said. Moon blushed, not entirely sure of what had happened.  
“N-no problem,” she responded. A bell rang softly, signifying that someone else had entered, and Hau perked up, waving.  
“Hey! Gladion, Hey!” he called, waving. The man looked over and at least tried not to smile, before walking over to join Hau on his side of the table, leaning forward on his elbows.  
“It looks like you finally got her away from her challengers,” he said, offering a small smile to his sister. Moon pretended to be offended.  
“Hey!” she said, “In my defense, there are a lot of them.”  
“Still, you have yet to lose your title,” said Gladion, “it wouldn’t hurt to take a day off now and then.” Lillie blanched.  
“You’ve held your title for all of these years?” she asked. Moon nodded, scratching the back of her head.  
“I guess I got a little strong,” she said sheepishly.  
“A little?” asked Lillie, getting excited, “now I have to battle you!” Moon smiled at her enthusiasm.  
“If you want to then you can, but I won’t go easy on you just because you’re my friend,” she said. Lillie nodded.  
“That’s what I’m counting on,” she said. She had certainly changed during her time in Kanto. They launched into a long conversation about trials, which Hau turned into Gladion being an “edgelord,” which the man blushed at and vehemently refused. They spoke and laughed late into the night, when Hau finally had to excuse himself and they walked him outside.  
“I’m a kahuna, so I should really make sure nothing’s caught on fire while I was gone,” he said, grinning sheepishly, “be seeing you!” Gladion waved, smiling a little, before looking at his sister knowingly.  
“I should probably be going as well,” he said, “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”  
And so it was just Lillie and Moon. The latter looked up to the moon and then to her friend.  
“Do you still wanna go to the ruins?” she asked, “It got a little late.” Lillie nodded.  
“I’d like it if we went,” she said. Moon smiled a little, looking somewhat nervous.  
“Alright then, I’ll lead the way,” she began walking towards route one, Lillie in tow. It was a peaceful night and the route was oddly void of trainers. Moon smiled and looked around, taking in the night, and Lillie paused, taking a step forward to walk closer to her, taking her hand. Moon made a noise of surprise and turned to look at Lillie, who was studiously avoiding eye contact.  
“Moon,” said Lillie, furrowing her brow and turning to meet her eyes, “This isn’t something that I’m used to doing…” She pulled them to a stop, and Moon looked at her, making the decision to squeeze her hand.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked, “you seem really nervous.” Lillie had to be nervous about something else, because there was no way that she was doing what it looked like she was doing.  
“Moon!” Lillie huffed, looking up to the woman and taking another step forward so that there was barely any space between them. She looked around for a moment, blushing, before standing on her toes to give the woman a peck on the lips, pulling back and dropping her hand to cover her own face. Moon stood there for a moment, bringing a hand to her lips in surprise.  
“O-oh,” she managed, blushing furiously, “I-um…” Lillie began to shake nervously and Moon took a step forward, delicately taking her hands away so that she could see with dismay that the woman was crying.  
“Hey-no, Lillie,” she tried, “don’t cry, I’m really bad with words but…” she dipped down to gently kiss the woman, closing her eyes. At first, Lillie froze, before tentatively wrapping her arms around Moon’s neck and kissing back. It was a slow, relaxed, gentle kiss that served to express everything that neither of them had the nerves to say. Eventually Moon had to pull back for air and she smiled down at Lillie, who blushed and smiled back before pulling her down again. Moon made a muffled noise of surprise against her mouth, not expecting Lillie to be so forward, before eagerly returning the gesture.  
“I missed you…” Lillie murmured between kisses.  
“I missed you too,” managed Moon, “so much…” Lillie kissed her and then broke off again.  
“I saw you with Hau and I couldn’t help but get worried,” she said, “please, Moon… Be mine?” Moon nodded, a little flustered, before grinning affectionately down at her.  
“Only if you’ll be mine too,” she said.  
“Of course,” said Lillie, pulling her down into another kiss. Moon wrapped her arms around the other woman, pulling her as close as possible without causing her discomfort, finally holding the person that she had missed for countless years. Eventually, she pulled back, smiling affectionately down at Lillie.  
“So…” she managed, taking delight in the way that Lillie looked after she kissed her, “the ruins?” Lillie smiled and nodded.  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
